Alice in Doomland
by animemaster787
Summary: Underland has a problem and Alice needs to help. A dark evil has spread over Underland and Alice is the only one to save it. With Alice and her friends they might have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am here for an Alice in Wonderland book. I am hoping this will be a good book. Ok I rewrote this story because I was not thinking how old Alice would be at the moment I wasn't thinking correctly…So, let the reading begin!**

** Chapter 1: The Second Wedding**

** Alice's Point of View**

It's just another day of nothingness. I almost got married once and now I have made the same mistake. For now one of my friends that recently moved next door has proposed to me. And now we are standing out in heat I don't think anyone could stand. Not to mention this very tight corset. It is July 14. I am outside a church with my soon to be groom. And here I am worrying because I don't want to get married.

I look out at everyone with their fans in hand and I am up in the dying heat. Soon I here Josh, the person I was marrying, start to talk. "Alice Kingsleigh, will you do the honor to be my bride?" I stand there for a minute then looked at him. "I…" I was about to answer when I fall to the ground, passed out because of the heat and the tightness getting to me.

Last thing I saw was everyone jumping up and running over. And the last thing I heard was screaming and my name being called.

**Oh and sorry for the short chapter I just realized how short it was…but I hope you liked it! And please review to give me some ideas. I will try to put as much of the ideas in as I can. Thanks for reading!**

** Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK here I am again to make chapter 2 to this story right here that you are reading! Heh I said to twice, to 2 times…hehehe. Anyways Let The Reading Begin! … or writing if it was talking about me…**

**Chapter 2! Back to the Tea Party**

At first when I woke up everything was a blur. Then after a minute I could make out picture. There were two figures standing around me. One was keeping quite as the other one kept on talking. The one on the left looked nothing like a human though…

"Tell me Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?" I stood up in shock as my vision cleared. "The M-mad Hatter, I haven't seen you in forever! Wait…" I look around a bit as I see I am in some place new. Of course where else would the Mad Hatter be. "I still haven't got you answer." He said with a grin. "Oh I know this, they aren't alike at all." I turn to look at the other figure to see that indeed it wasn't a person, but it was a certain cat I know. "Hello Alice" The cat said.

"Cheshire cat, nice to see you. But one question why and how am I here?" They give each other a glance. "Well," Began the Hatter, "We need your help." His usually smile turned serious. "Help? With what?" The Hatter turned and started walking. "Why tell when I can show you." I get up and follow him with the Cheshire cat.

Soon we got to the tea table where the Hatter usually was. I looked around in shock as I walk with them. Every thing was dark. "The grass isn't green, but it's black…" I looked up at the Mad Hatter and he nodded. "It's not black it is a dark grey." The Cheshire cat said. I sigh, the Hatter points to where we came from. "Its not dark grey there yet. That's why it was still green when you woke up." I nod and look around. I pick up and white and black flower. "It is so sad…" The hatter nods. "That's why we need you, Alice."

"Hatter, where is the March Hare…" The Mad hatter turns to look at me. "He went out to look for the queen. He said he will be back soon though. It must be taking longer for some reason." I nod and look around once more. A minute later a rustling noise comes from a bush. I turn and look at it as I walk up. "What is it?" The hatter walks behind me. I see an ear pop up from behind the bush. The hare jumps out. He looks worried.

"It's the queen!"

**Second chapter done. Check mark! So I hope you like it!**

**Until Next time Mud People! Hehehe That's from one of my favorite books XD**


End file.
